YuruYuri: el desastre robótico de Nishigaki sensei
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Las máquinas de Nishigaki-sensei han perdido el control, y han secuestrado a Yui y a Kyoko... sin contar que se han apoderado de la escuela. Ayano y las demás deberán convertirse en un equipo de acción para salvar a sus amigas y limpiar el desastre de la demente profesora. Kyoko x Ayano/ Rise x Nana
1. Chapter 1

**Secundaria ****Nanamori; domingo 11:32pm:**

La escuela estaba completamente desierta, salvo por uno que otro guardián haciendo ronda, pero a menos que alguien hiciera ruido o algo fuera de lo normal pasara no iban a reaccionar. Y si de por sí no entraban a la escuela, mucho menos irían a revisar al basurero principal o al depósito de chatarra que tenían para las clases de taller. La cosa entró despacio al lugar y observó fijamente los restos de aquella magnífica máquina, utilizada en el festival escolar para una obra teatral. Salvo el horrible dibujo que tenía por cara, esa era una máquina realmente hermosa. La cosa le quitó la cara y se montó sobre la máquina para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Una vez llegó a los circuitos principales, comenzó a hacer las debidas reparaciones y mejoras al diseño; reparando los errores que cometió quien sea que la construyó.

La enorme máquina se levantó y buscó a quien la había reparado. Finalmente vio a la cosa cuando se agachó para buscar bien. Era muy pequeña, pero extrañamente carismático.

—Habla —ordenó la cosa.

—Gracias —dijo la máquina, sorprendida pues antes de la intervención de la cosa no podía hablar. —Gracias a ti podré completar mi misión: atrapar a la princesa Blancanieves y a su príncipe. ¿Dónde están ahora?

—A su debido tiempo vendrán a ti, woof! —respondió la cosa mirando fijamente a la máquina. —Ahora ayúdame a buscar a tus hermanos, woof! Quien te construyó ha hecho cientos de máquinas como tú, pero todas terminaron igual, woof!

—No sé reparar.

—Pero yo sí, woof! —respondió la cosa. —Tú sólo ayúdame a levantar cosas pesadas, woof!

—Suena justo —respondió la máquina, volviéndose al montón de chatarra la mayoría aportada por las locuras de su creadora.

**Entrada principal de la sencundaria Nanamori; lunes 7:39am:**

—Buuu... odio los lunes —se quejó Kyoko como siempre. —¿Por qué no podemos estar de vacaciones?

—Siempre te quejas de lo mismo —dijo Yui exasperada.

—Kyoko-senpai es muy irresponsable, aprenda de Yui-senpai, ella es un ejemplo a seguir —dijo Chinatsu muy decidida. —¿Verdad? —Agregó apretándose contra Yui.

—Chinatsu-chan, y también quiero! —dijo Kyoko lanzándose sobre las otras dos.

Akari se quedó atrás como siempre, e igual que todos los días iba a comenzar a lloriquear, cuando vio algo que le llamó la atención.

—Minna... ¿por qué nadie ha entrado a la escuela? —preguntó Akari confundida. —A estas horas ya deberían estar todas adentro...

Las otras tres dejaron su pelea y se volvieron a mirar el tumulto.

—¿Qué diablos? Ayano! —Llamó Kyoko.

La joven de cabello púrpura se acercó en compañía de Chitose.

—Ayano, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó Kyoko.

—Nadie sabe, no han abierto y parece que los guardias no están. Todo esto está muy raro —dijo Ayano pensativa.

—Yey! No hay clases! —celebró Kyoko. —Yui, vamos a tu apartamento para que me des ron con pasas!

Yui la golpeó para callarla y se acercó a la puerta abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Kyoko la siguió a regañadientes mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—OI! ¿HAY ALGUIEN? —gritó la rubia poniendo sus manos a modo altavoz. —YUJUUUUU!

—Eso no va a servir de nada —regañó Yui.

La puerta se abrió de repente y los dos guardias de seguridad fueron lanzados con violencia desde adentro. Estaban amarrados con lo que parecía ser una cuerda metálica. Las alumnas enmudecieron unos instantes... para empezar a correr cuando un enorme robot seguido por varios de tamaño normal comenzaron a correr hacia ellas. Yui y Kyoko no fueron la excepción y luego de reunirse con sus amigas (a las que se les acababan de juntar Sakurako y Himawari) comenzaron a huir a toda velocidad. El robot más grande se fijó en ellas y comenzó a seguirlas directamente.

—DEMONIOS, ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERE ESTA COSA? —gritó Ayano asustada corriendo más rápido que antes.

Sakurako se volvió unos instantes y dio un gritito de sorpresa.

—¿Qué pasa, Sakurako? —preguntó Himawari.

—Mírenlo bien —dijo Sakurako. —Es el de nuestra obra, pero parece que le quitaron aquel horrible rostro.

—¿Cómo que horrible? —protestó Chinatsu.

Siguieron corriendo, cuando el robot dijo con estridente voz.

—DEBO ATRAPAR A LA PRINCESA BLANCANIEVES Y AL PRÍNCIPE PARA QUE LA CREADORA SEA LA MÁS HERMOSA!

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Akari.

Pero nadie respondió, estaba más que claro que hablaba de la obra. Y Kyoko y Yui entendieron a la vez que se refería a ellas...

En cuanto el robot las ubicó levantó ambas patas delanteras y las convirtió en poderosas garras metálicas con las que atrapó a sus objetivos.

—YUI SENPAI, NOOOOOOOOOOO! —Gritó Chinatsu mientras el robot se alejaba una vez atrapadas sus dos presas.

—TOUSHINO KYOKOOOOOO! —gritó Ayano, que comenzó a correr detrás del robot.

Los robots de tamaño normal se adelantaron y empujaron a la joven con un rayo de energía leve. Ayano salió disparada contra sus amigas, que le amortiguaron la caída. Una vez neutralizadas, los robots siguieron al más grande de regreso a la escuela, y cerraron la puerta.

* * *

Sentada sobre el escritorio del director, la cosa observaba con atención el espectáculo.

—Woof! Bien, con esto será suficiente para traerla a mí. woof!

* * *

**A tres cuadras de la secundaria Nanmori; lunes 8:11am:**

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? —preguntó Akari.

—Yo estoy feliz porque seguro no habrán clases —dijo Sakurako.

—¿YA QUIERES DEJAR DE DECIR BURRADAS? —le gritó Himawari.

Silencio interrumpido sólo por Ayano y Chinatsu lloriqueando en un rincón. Chitose le daba amables palmaditas en la espalda a Ayano consolándola mientra hacía lo posible para contener su fantasía: Ayano vestida de superheroína rescatando a Kyoko de los robots enfurecidos y ésta agradeciéndole con un dulce beso.

—Oi, Minna, ¿no deberían estar en clase? —dijo una voz conocida.

Todos levantaron la mirada. Era Nishigaki sensei en su motocicleta acompañada de la presidenta del consejo.

—...

—Matsumoto pregunta por qué no hay nadie en clase.

Ayano se enjuagó las lágrimas y agarró a la profesora del cuello de su bata.

—¿Y TODAVÍA LO PREGUNTA? SÓLO USTED PUEDE CONSTRUIR ALGO COMO ESAS MÁQUINAS DEMENTES QUE SE APODERARON DE LA ESCUELA Y SECUESTRARON A TOUSHINO KYOKO!

—¿Máquinas dementes? —preguntó la sensei. —Bueno, será mejor que me expliquen bien...

Las chicas entraron en una cafetería cercana y le contaron toda la historia a la profesora. Ella asentía mientras escuchaba y claramente pudieron ver cómo le brillaban los ojos ante tal mención.

—Wow, ¿así que alguien reparó mis robots y los hizo apoderarse de la escuela? Increíble, ¿no te parece Matsumoto?

—...

La sensei asintió y miró a las chicas.

—Bueno, no puedo negar que es peligroso por muy emocionante que suene... y creo que tengo la solución, pero tendrán que ayudarme.

—LO QUE SEA PARA SALVAR A YUI-SENPAI! —Gritó Chinatsu levantándose de golpe.

La sensei sonrió complacida y después de pagar la cuenta, las guió a su casa. Era un hermoso barrio residencial con seguridad y buenos vecinos y claro; la casa de Nishigaki-sensei destacaba al ser la única sin techo. Entraron. Dentro había todo tipo de máquinas extrañas que habían sido electrodomésticos en un pasado lejano, pero habían cambiado de sobremanera gracias a la intervención de Nishigaki-sensei: cafeteras voladoras, relojes bomba y demás cuestiones que las chicas decidieron que era mejor no preguntar. Con una amable sonrisa, Nishigaki-sensei las guió al sótano, que tenía una cerradura electrónica. Ella puso su ojo sobre el lector retinal y la puerta se abrió revelando un enorme elevador. Temerosas de lo que pudieran encontrarse, las chicas la siguieron al elevador y bajaron a una especie de sótano subterráneo: el laboratorio de la demente profesora.

—Únicamente Matsumoto ha visto mi lugar especial, pónganse cómodas, están en su casa.

Las chicas mejor se quedaron paradas viendo todos los extraños aparatos que estaban conectados a las sillas. También la presidenta que ya sabía lo que podía pasar si se sentaban.

Mientras, Nishigaki-sensei tecleaba unos comandos en su computadora abriendo así un enorme armario lleno con extraños trajes como de héroe de comics, todos iguales pero de diferentes tamaños y diferentes colores: plateado, rojo, azul, castaño claro, rosa, dos de color negro y amarillo. La profesora se mostraba calmada, pero su expresión se miraba triunfal.

—He estado esperando una emergencia como esta para estrenar estos —dijo ella con la voz temblando de la emoción. —Son trajes con una tela electromecánica de mi invención que les dará habilidades supremas mientras los lleven puestos. Adelante, hay suficiente para todas; sólo busquen su color de cabello y pónganselos.

—Oye Himawari, —susurró Sakurako al oído de su amiga. —¿No crees que lo hizo a propósito para probarnos estos?

Por el gesto que puso la peliazul, Sakurako supo que pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Y por lo visto Ayano también, que fulminó a la profesora con la mirada, pero se adelantó y tomó el traje color púrpura. Chinatsu la imitó. Se desvistieron y se pusieron los trajes: de cuerpo completo hechos como de hule pero se sentía diferente, únicamente los guantes, las botas y el cinturón eran separados del conjunto y eran de una tonalidad más oscura. Cuando Ayano se abrochó el cinturón, la hebilla emitió una luz púrpura.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Ayano, temerosa que esa cosa explotara de un momento a otro.

—Pues... los hice hace tiempo así que se me olvidó qué hacen —respondió la sensei dejándose caer sobre una de sus sillas. —Pero me acuerdo bien que tienen unos poderes en común y otros más según la personalidad de cada una.

—...

—Sí, tal vez sea irresponsable pero sin riesgos no puedes avanzar, deberías pensarlo un poco Matsumoto.

La presidenta del consejo no dijo nada más sabiendo que era inútil discutir con la profesora, así que mejor fue a vestirse. Chitose, Akari, Sakurako y Himawari no estaban tan seguras de ponerse eso.

—Akari-chan, hazme el favor! —suplicó Chinatsu. —No sabes cuánto significa Yui-senpai para mí, ayúdame a rescatarla de esos horribles robots asesinos...

—Bueno, —dijo Chitose adelantándose. —Yo por mi parte quiero ayudar a Ayano-chan. Estoy segura que esto hará que se acerque más a Toushino-san...

Dicho esto, Chitose se adelantó y se puso el traje plateado.

—Bueno, yo... —comenzó a decir Akari. —Bueno, te ayudo Chinatsu-chan, para eso están las amigas.

Así, sólo faltaban Sakurako y Himawari para ponerse los trajes.

—Eto, yo paso —dijo Himawari.

—Sí, porque tus pechos no se verían nada bien en uno de esos, los harían resaltar y te verías deforme, Himawari —dijo Sakurako molestando.

Himawari apretó los puños enfurecida y se fue a poner su traje.

—BIEN, MEJOR TENERLOS GRANDES QUE NO TENER NADA QUE MOSTRAR —le gritó a Sakurako, cerrando la hebilla de su cinturón.

—TE MOSTRARÉ QUE ME VEO MUCHO MEJOR QUE TÚ, MONTRUO DE TETAS GRANDES! —le gritó Sakurako de vuelta desnudándose y tomando el traje que le alargaba la sensei.

Una vez todas estuvieron vestidas, la sensei se paró sobre su silla y extendió las manos.

—Muy bien, ahora son un equipo de acción, su misión: rescatar a Toushino y Funami; y si se puede, no dejar rastro de los robots para salvar mi empleo.

—Debería ocultar mejor sus intenciones —dijo Ayano con una gotita en la sien.

—Bueno, ¿qué están esperando? —dijo la sensei. —Hora de salvar la escuela!

* * *

**Y bueno, esta es otra idea o más bien delirio. Espero les guste y me dejen reviews. El próximo cap tendrá más acción, este fue más la intro. Y sin más, me despido con mi cierre clásico:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Secundaria Nanamori; lunes 9:04am:**

La cosa seguía observando desde el escritorio del director esperando a que ella se presentara. Había organizado todo este circo sólo por ella, tenía que presentarse; pero nada de momento.

—Woof! Tal vez esté ocupada, woof! Tal vez no esté enterada de qué pasa aquí, woof! No importa, las autoridades han comenzado a reaccionar, woof! Tarde o temprano ella vendrá, woof-woof! Además... con dos alumnas secuestradas esto se sabrá mucho más rápido Woof-woof!

Y mientras, la policía había llegado a la escena del crimen y había comenzado a tomar acciones contra la maquinaria demente. Pero no había nada que pudieran hacer; la creadora era demasiado inteligente además que la cosa había reparado los errores de diseño de todos sus hermanos y no había manera que alguien que no fuera ella tuviera la menor oportunidad de pasar la vigilancia. El plan avanzaba a la perfección, con el único fallo que ella no se presentaba, pero bueno, la cosa tenía todo el tiempo del mundo y sus hermanos también.

**Bosquecillo cerca de la secundaria Nanamori; lunes 9:07am.**

—Bien, —dijo Ayano asomándose por los arbustos, —estamos cerca de la sala de té que ustedes usan sin permiso... —dijo refiriéndose a las del club de entretenimiento —si logramos llegar hasta allá sin que nos descubran habremos logrado algo al menos...

—¿Y si nos descubren, Sugiura-senpai? —preguntó Akari llorosa.

Ayano pensó un poco y dijo sin muchos ánimos:

—Ni modo, tendremos que rezar que estos uniformes no exploten y sean suficientes para derrotar a las máquinas dementes de Nishigaki-sensei.

—Les ruego perdonen mi curiosidad, pero me encantaría saber cómo es que vistiéndose de forma tan tonta piensan derrotarnos —dijo una voz mecanizada detrás de ellas.

Las chicas se volvieron para ver a la extraña máquina que las miraba fijamente. Ayano la reconocía, era una especie de perrito robot que la sensei había construido una vez tratando de reparar un reloj. Al principio fue diseñado para ladrar la hora, pero ahora se miraba ligeramente más peligroso, se notaba que alguien le había hecho unas modificaciones al diseño original. Sin esperar respuesta, el robot abrió el hocico y disparó un rayo de energía contra Ayano, similar al que le habían disparado al principio; únicamente para alejarla de ahí, no para hacerle daño. La chica instintivamente se cubrió con ambos brazos, y se vio rodeada de una esfera de energía que absorbió el poder del disparo del perrito.

—¿Pero qué? —dijo el perro retrocediendo.

Antes que respondiera, la hebilla del cinturón de Ayano brilló con todas sus fuerzas y ella, guiada por el traje, avanzó hacia el perro y lo destrozó de un puñetazo.

—Wow —dijo Akari mirando su traje.

—Al menos esta vez la sensei hizo algo bien —dijo Chinatsu mirando su traje emocionada.

—No es el momento de decir tonterías, debemos vencer a estas cosas –dijo Ayano con un nuevo valor debido al poder de sus uniformes.

Los robots patrullaban cerca de la casita del té del club de entretenimiento cuando vieron la tropa de chicas avanzar contra ellos. Uno, un androide del tamaño de un hombre adulto fabricado para estudiar anatomía, se preparó para el contraataque levantando sus manos listo para lanzar el rayo de energía, pero Sakurako se lanzó sobre él y con su fuerza incrementada infinitamente por el poder de su traje, lo tomó de las manos y le dio vueltas para finalmente arrojarlo contra otros dos androides que salieron en defensa de su compañero.

—¿No que eras pacifista, Sakurako? —preguntó Himawari mientras comenzaba una tremenda lucha contra cafeteras automáticas que se suponía debían de hacer más fáciles la vida de los profesores... causando únicamente quemaduras debido a que arrojaban poderosos chorros de café caliente directo al rostro de los pobres profesores, ese fue uno de los regaño más grandes jamás recibidos por Nishigaki-sensei por parte del director... y de paso, uno de los días menos productivos de la escuela.

Más inventos defectuosos salieron de la casita de té, esta vez aspiradoras inteligentes. Un invento que ya existía, pero que también fue "mejorado" por Nishigaki-sensei, convirtiéndolo en algo sorpresivamente útil. Y es que, con todo y sus inventos ridículos y peligrosos, a veces la profesora lograba cosas que realmente funcionaban y por eso el director soportaba que siguiera construyendo cosas peligrosas. Pero una vez más, las máquinas habían sido completamente reprogramadas y convertidas en armas que arrojaban chorros de polvo y suciedad; y rayos de energía contra las intrusas.

—No! Akari recién se bañó, no me ensucien por favor —lloriqueaba Akari huyendo como podía de las aspiradoras.

Finalmente dio un salto para esquivar el chorro de mugre de tres aspiradoras a la vez y para sorpresa de todas, había logrado emprender el vuelo.

—Eres increíble Akari-chan, —la felicitó Chinatsu emprendiendo el vuelo también. —Desde aquí será mucho más fácil castigar a esas cosas por retener a mi Yui-senpai —dijo sonriendo malévolamente extendiendo sus manos al igual que hacía poco lo hizo el androide destrozado por Sakurako, y lanzó tremendos rayos de energía que redujeron a las aspiradoras dementes a un montón de tuercas y piezas de metal inutilizadas por el poder de los trajes.

Akari y Chinatsu aterrizaron en cuanto la última aspiradora fue destruida por Chitose, la que hasta el momento no había hecho nada más que observar la batalla.

—Ehehe... —se rió la chica con anteojos. —Esto es increíblemente divertido. Nunca pensé que limpiar los desastres de Nishigaki-sensei fuera tan emocionante.

—Esto es el colmo —gruñó Ayano. —Esto más bien parece un memorial de todas las tonterías de esa profesora. La verdad no entiendo por qué demonios trabaja en una escuela. Alguien así de desastrosa debería estar trabajando para el ejército o algo así.

—De hecho, trabajaba para el ejército hasta que fue despedida por volar tres laboratorios a la vez mientras diseñaba un novedoso tanque —dijo una voz que nadie había escuchado nunca.

Todas se volvieron a la presidenta del consejo Rise Matsumoto, la que sólo mostró el control de volumen que tenía el traje.

—Resulta bastante útil a veces —dijo la presidenta como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Ahora la pregunta que queda es saber en qué pensaba el director cuando contrató a una científica tan loca que ni el ejército pudo con ella —dijo Himawari suspirando.

Todas asintieron totalmente de acuerdo con ella. En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando el director?

* * *

La cosa estaba sentada, dormitando tranquilamente, cuando un basurero automatizado (otro de los días más improductivos de la secundaria Nanamori) entró a la oficina del director.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó la cosa.

—Parece que sí, han mandado un equipo de reacción más poderoso. Han traspasado la primera línea de defensa.

La cosa asintió. ¿Un equipo de reacción? Había admitido esa posibilidad, que ella mandara a alguien más en vez de venir ella. En fin, aún armadas con las genialidades de ella, la cosa estaba más que preparada. Pero era un gran avance, quería decir que ella estaba enterada de la situación y estaba tomando medidas.

—Muy bien —dijo la cosa moviendo su cola. —¿Qué hay del grandote?

—Sigue creyendo que la vida es una obra de teatro y vigila a "Blancanieves y a su príncipe" con mucho cuidado en el auditorio —respondió el basurero. —¿No piensas decirle la verdad a ese hermano?

La cosa negó con la cabeza.

—Es un hermano muy poderoso, me es más fácil manejarlo si sigue creyendo que todo esto es un mundo de fantasía. Woof!

—Señor... no es que me esté quejando, pero nos están destruyendo. ¿Qué será de nosotros?

La cosa se acercó despacio y con su patita, acarició la cabeza del basurero.

—No te preocupes, inmediatamente sus datos son transferidos a unos cuerpos de última generación fabricados por mí. Pero en caso no sirvan, recuerda que ella vendrá y todos seremos reparados. Ella nos cree inservibles, lo que la pone triste, pero en cuanto vea qué tan bien funcionamos todos, se alegrará y nos hará aún mejores y seremos felices por siempre al lado de ella. Woof!

El basurero se alejó de ahí satisfecho. Por su parte, la cosa volvió a dormitar. Con un poco más de paciencia, ella vendría y el hermoso futuro juntos que la cosa quería para ella y todos sus hermanos se haría realidad.

**Casa de té del club de entretenimiento; lunes 9:33am:**

—Sensei, aquí Suguiura. Logramos recuperar el club de entretenimiento —dijo Ayano por el comunicador del traje. —¿Y ahora qué?

—Bueno, excelente trabajo. Me alegra que mis trajes funcionaran —dijo la sensei con un tono satisfecho. —¿Cómo son los enemigos?

—Alguien se encargó de reparar y mejorar todos sus desastres —dijo Ayano ligeramente irritada. —Y los pocos que funcionaban ahora son armas también.

Del otro lado, en su laboratorio, la profesora se mostró pensativa. ¿Cómo alguien podía reparar todas sus cosas si ni ella misma pudo? Y peor aún, convertirlas en armas. Algo pasaba, pero de momento lo mejor era dejar que Sugiura y las demás lograran hacer el trabajo.

—Bueno, tengan mucho cuidado —dijo la sensei al fin con su tono despreocupado de siempre. —Tengo aproximadamente cincuenta tipos de robots diferentes almacenados en la escuela, y no me imagino qué pueden hacer ahora. Sea lo que sea que está haciendo esto, eligió a la científica indicada. Sólo lamento que no haya explosiones, pero bueno, sólo estamos comenzando.

Ayano gruñó irritada y mejor le colgó. En serio que esta mujer era el colmo.

—¿Y ahora qué hacemos, Sugiura-senpai? —preguntó Akari.

—¿Qué hacemos? Rescataremos a Toushino Kyoko cueste lo que cueste. Ah, y también a Funami-san. Luego mejor nos largamos a otro lado y dejemos que sea la sensei la que arregle sus tonterías.

Todas asintieron satisfechas.

—Eres una superheroína estupenda, Ayano-chan! —la felicitó Chitose muy feliz.

—Lo mejor será dividirse —dijo la presidenta. Todas sintieron un escalofrío, no se acostumbraban a su voz.

—Está bien. Chitose y yo iremos al auditorio —dijo Ayano. —Furutani-san y Ohmuro-san, vayan por el gimnasio.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir yo con el monstruo de senos grandes? —se quejó Sakurako.

Himawari le lanzó un rayo de energía que la mandó al otro lado de la habitación y le cerró la boca.

—Sigamos —dijo Ayano ignorándolas. —Akaza-san y Yoshikawa-san, a ustedes les tocará la puerta trasera. Presidenta...

—Yo iré por la entrada principal —dijo Rise.

—Perfecto, adelante! —dijo Ayano saliendo en compañía de Chitose al auditorio.

—Ehehe... dime algo, Ayano-chan —dijo Chitose. —¿Quieres ir por aquí sólo porque sabes que es aquí donde seguramente está Toushino-san?

Ayano se sonrojó y siguió adelante. Mientras, desde la oficina del director a través de las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela, la cosa supo que era tiempo del contraataque. Pobres muchachas pero era necesario si quería que tanto ella como sus hermanos se reunieran con esa persona especial.

—Atención a todos los hermanos, un equipo de reacción ha sido mandado en rescate de la princesa Blancanieves y su príncipe encantador –dijo la cosa a través del micrófono del director. —Si queremos verla a ella y complacerla, lo mejor será detenerlas. Woof!

Desde su laboratorio, Nishigaki-sensei monitoreaba los signos vitales de las chicas.

* * *

—Adelante, después de todo soy una genio y seguro la pasarán genial!

* * *

**Y he aquí el segundo cap. Quiero darle a este fic un toque caótico, especial, ya que la profesora es uno de mis personajes favoritos de YuruYuri. En fin, espero les guste y me digan qué tal. **

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entrada principal de la Secundaria Nanamori; lunes 9:51am**

La puerta se abrió violentamente alertando a los robots de guardia: casilleros automatizados, pupitres y sillas electrónicas y una que otra máquina de bocadillos (la última fue la sensación, pues debido a la explosión llovieron golosinas por toda la escuela). En cuanto reconocieron el peligro, una chica bajita de cabello negro que se miraba algo fantasmal, atacaron con todo. La presidenta saltó y colgándose de una lámpara, se balanceó para finalmente dar una tremenda patada contra uno de las más grandes (las expendedoras de bocadillos). Con su fuerza increíblemente aumentada por el poder del traje, la máquina salió volando contra la pared y se hizo añicos; pero con su último "aliento" comenzó a lanzarle bocadillos con toda su potencia.

Al igual que su fuerza, el traje que tenía aumentaba su agilidad, así que la presidenta no tuvo problemas en eludir los ataques de su oponente al tiempo que comenzaba la lucha contra los demás. Los pupitres y sillas parecía que hacían exactamente lo mismo que hacían cuando los construyó la profesora: lanzarse en todas direcciones sin orden alguno como si fueran un juego de feria en vez de material educativo. Una de las sillas atrapó a la presidenta y la obligó a sentarse en ella. La silla comenzó a dar vueltas a una gran velocidad esperando poner a la joven fuera de combate. No contaban que la presidenta ya estuviera acostumbrada por tanto probar la centrífuga de la profesora, así pues no sólo no la mareó, sino que la chica le arrojó un rayo de energía reduciéndola a astillas.

—Ésta me la pagas, Nana —gruñó para sus adentros la presidenta. —Tendrás que complacerme con "aquella" pose durante más tiempo del que te imaginas. En serio que...

Sin decir más siguió luchando. Le preocupaba un poco Sugiura y las demás, ya que al menos ella si sabía lidiar contra las locuras de la sensei; en cuanto a las demás... si creían que las explosiones eran un problema, no habían visto nada.

**Gimnasio de la secundaria Nanamori; lunes 10:51am**

Una vez el equipo de Sakurako y Himawari entró al gimnasio, fueron recibidas por diferentes utensilios de la clase de deportes como sogas, balones a control remoto, argollas para gimnasia y otras cosas que no tenían ni idea que había modificado la sensei. Aunque, a diferencia de los demás sectores de la escuela, aquellas máquinas no fueron creadas por la profesora sin por la cosa misma.

—Cuidado Himawari! —gritó Sakurako lanzándole a su amiga un rayo de energía, que la derribó.

Himawari iba a responderle con un insulto y otro rayo de energía cuando se encontró que la pobre Sakurako era atacada por una avalancha de balones electrónicos que no mostraban piedad. La chica quiso activar el escudo de su traje, pero los balones eran tantos y los impactos tan poderosos que no podía poner los brazos en posición. Himawari sintió un calor agradable en el pecho cuando entendió que Sakurako la había salvado; pero no tenía tiempo para eso, tenía que salvar a Sakurako. Corrió hacia ella cuando unas cosas que rodaban por el suelo la hicieron caer. Eran mancuernillas automatizadas, esas sí fueron creadas por la sensei pero nadie sabe para qué.

—Sabía que si venía al gimnasio tendría que vérmelas con ustedes —gruñó Himawari mientras emprendía el vuelo fuera del alcance de las cosas esas y combatir mejor desde el aire. Las argollas de gimnasia se arrojaron contra ella, perfecto! Himawari las agarró en pleno vuelo y las lanzó contra las mancuernillas. Éstas estallaron con el impacto. Bien, era hora de salvar a Sakurako.

—Himawari! USA TUS TETAS-MISIL! —suplicó Sakurako llorosa por el impacto de los balones.

—Deja de decir idioteces en momentos como este —le gritó Himawari de vuelta. —¿Cómo existirá algo tan ridículo como tetas-misil?

La hebilla del cinturón de Himawari brilló y dos poderosos misiles ubicados precisamente sobre sus pechos salieron disparados contra los balones dementes. La explosión fue devastadora. Cuando se disipó el humo, Himawari fue corriendo a ver a Sakurako, la que le guiñó un ojo a salvo dentro de su escudo de energía. Y para colmo de males, su traje produjo misiles de repuesto.

—Perfecto! ¿Yo también tendré tetas-misil? —se preguntó Sakurako emocionada.

—_No _—dijo la voz de la sensei por el comunicador. —_Los trajes tienen un power-up único cada uno; adecuado precisamente a su personalidad. Me agradecen luego de descubrirlo pues no me acuerdo qué les puse. Nana fuera!_

Las dos amigas se miraron sin saber qué decir, cuando aparecieron más robots de gimnasio. Levantaron los puños y siguieron con la lucha. Una cosa contentaba mucho a Sakurako: que la escuela tendría que permanecer cerrada por varios días debido al destrozo que estaban realizando dentro.

**Puerta trasera de la secundaria Nanamori; lunes 10:51am**

Entraron Chinatsu y Akari con la ingenua idea que no estarían vigilando por ahí. Gran error, pues al igual que la presidenta, fueron recibidas por sus máquinas-material-escolar. Chinatsu sonrió.

—¿Chinatsu-chan? —preguntó Akari.

—Ehehehe... esta será la oportunidad perfecta de probarme a mí misma ante Yui-senpai —dijo la joven de cabello rosa con una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

La hebilla del cinturón de la peli-rosado brilló con fuerza rodeándola de un resplandor rojo. Akari retrocedió sin entender qué pasaba. Luego Chinatsu arremetió con todo contra aquellas máquinas extrañas. Akari sólo deseó ser invisible y casi al instante su cinturón brilló y ésta se hizo completamente invisible.

—¿EEEEEH? —se dijo la pelirroja.

—_Tranquila, es el power-up de tu uniforme_ —le dijo la sensei por el comunicador.

—Pero con esto, mi presencia...

—_Tranquila, podría ser peor... como el de Yoshikawa que se activa cuando está siendo malvada. Adelanta Akaza, eres como una ninja, acábalos desde las sombras. _

Akari, algo más animada, comenzó a ayudar a Chinatsu atacando a los refuerzos que acababan de llegar.

**Auditorio de la secundaria Nanamori; lunes 10:51am**

—Ne, Yui... tengo hambre. Dame ron con pasas —pidió Kyoko.

—Ambas estamos atadas con cables de acero —le replicó su amiga con una gotita en la sien. —Por dios, ¿es que nadie puede venir a salvarnos?

La puerta del auditorio se abrió dejando pasar a Chitose y Ayano listas para lo que fuera.

—Ayano! Chitose! —gritó Kyoko emocionada. —Justo a tiempo, tenía que ir al baño!

Yui la miró con una cara de seriedad, pero mejor no le dijo nada y se concentró en sus amigas.

—¿Y qué creen que hacen? Es peligroso! Y... ¿qué significan esas ropas?

Las chicas en vez de responder, avanzaron decididas. Ayano estaba nerviosa pero el deseo de salvar a Kyoko superaba todo miedo que tenía, así que avanzó al frente. Yui y Kyoko iban a advertirle pero ya no hubo necesidad. Las sillas automatizadas le cerraron el paso; y con sus temibles posa-brazos ahora convertidos en amenazadores tentáculos las atacaron.

—Yo te cubro, Ayano-chan —le dijo Chitose cerrando los puños para cargar los rayos de energía. —Tú ve y salva a Toushino-san.

Ayano le sonrió a su amiga y emprendió el vuelo mientras Chitose les mandaba rayos de energía a aquellas máquinas.

—¿Pero qué diablos? —se las arreglaron para murmurar Kyoko y Yui al momento que Ayano aterrizaba junto a ellas.

—Digamos que son detalles de la sensei —dijo fastidiada Ayano disponiéndose a liberarlas cortando los cables de acero con su fuerza aumentada por el poder del traje.

—Ayano cuidado! —gritó Kyoko.

La máquina de la obra de teatro reaccionó y usó sus gigantescas patas de araña para apartar a Ayano del camino. Ella levantó su brazo y con le lanzó un rayo de energía a la tremenda máquina obligándola a retroceder.

—Eres poderosa, de veras que sí. Nada comparado como hoy en la mañana —recordó aquel gigantesco meca. —Ahora más te vale hacérmelo interesante, duencecilla.

Dicho esto, la máquina le lanzó una gran descarga eléctrica con una de sus patas extra. Ayano logró crear un escudo de energía, pero no se esperaba un ataque tan violento por parte de un robot creado para el entretenimiento. Comenzaron a pelear más intensamente. Ayano había descubierto que era una excelente luchadora con el traje; ahora que estaba motivada por salvar a Kyoko.

Para Kyoko aquel día era el más emocionante de su vida; en cuanto a Yui... la pobre deseaba no haberse levantado aquel día. Pero no pudo espiar un poco la pelea de Ayano; parecía que la chica se esforzaba... aunque parecía estar perdiendo su vigor inicial. Luego se volvió hacia Chitose. Más y más sillas automatizadas aparecían y para colmo, se reparaban unas a otras haciéndole mucho más difícil a la joven con lentes la pelea... y parecía que también estaba perdiendo su poder inicial.

Las puertas se abrieron y entraron varias máquinas de las grandes arrastrando a varias chicas abatidas que Yui y Kyoko rápidamente reconocieron como sus amigas. Todas y cada una estaba dormida y daban señales que no daban más. Gracias al traje todas tenían cien veces más fuerza, agilidad y poder que una persona normal; pero también las hacía consumir mucha más energía.

Las primeras en caer fueron Himawari, Akari y Chinatsu; pues sus power-ups hacían que el traje consumiera energía al máximo. Una vez se sintieron cansadas y somnolientas, el traje se apagó inmediatamente dándole oportunidad a las máquinas de capturarlas. Ayano se horrorizó, pero no pudo evitar sentirse mareada y somnolienta también. Estaba cansada; y peor en el aire. El traje finalmente se apagó; pues no podía consumir más energía de la necesaria o la vida de Ayano correría peligro. Ayano comenzó a caer, pero el gigantesco robot de utilería la atrapó y la depositó con suavidad en el suelo. Estaban vencidas; la imprudencia de la sensei fue la causa de todo.

—Pero no entiendo —dijo Chitose cayendo de rodillas, cansada también. —Los robots de Nishigaki-sensei siempre funcionaron con baterías AA... se supone que a estas alturas ya se habrían agotado.

—Eso fue hasta que las reemplacé por celdas solares, woof! —dijo la cosa entrando al gimnasio mientras las demás máquinas le dejaban pasar respetuosamente. —La creadora ha cometido muchos errores, woof!. Errores que yo reparé, woof! Ella me dio vida hace tiempo; pero aún estaba lleno de errores, así que no se atrevió a encenderme woof! A lo largo de los años ella ha construido más y más hermanos, pero siempre fui su prioridad, woof! Cada vez que aprendía de sus errores me hacía una mejora, woof! Para ella aún no estaba listo; pero me activé yo solo porque ya era demasiado perfecto, woof! Y me aseguré que mis hermanos también lo fueran, woof-woof!

Todas buscaron por todos lados a quién hablaba. Finalmente la cosa, que era muy pequeña, se acercó lo suficiente para que pudieran verlo: era un perrito robot; a simple vista no más que un juguete.

—Yo sé que ella tiene ojos en todas ustedes, woof! Así que, que me mire! Que vea que estoy listo! Listo para recobrar mi puesto como su fiel acompañante y amigo, woof-woof!

* * *

Efectivamente la sensei tenía una cámara conectada en todos los trajes de las chicas para poder tener una visión de todos los frentes de batalla. Estuvo impasible hasta el momento en que apareció la cosa. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Era cierto? No podía ser!

—Choco...

* * *

**Para más información sobre quién es Choco, consulten el episodio 04 de la segunda temporada. Sin más:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Auditorio de la secundaria Nanamori; lunes 11:29am**

Las chicas estaban agotadas, querían comer algo y luego dormir por largas horas. Las máquinas, comprensivas y sin guardar rencor, les quitaron sus trajes con delicadeza y una de las expendedoras repartió bebidas y bocadillos. A Akari le tocó café negro, pero no le importó; estaba demasiado agotada debido a usar su power-up, igual que Himawari y Chinatsu. Sakurako comió despacio su chocolate y se dejó caer sobre el pecho de Himawari. Ni Sakurako tenía fuerzas para fastidiar a Himawari ni Himawari de quitársela de encima. Juntas se durmieron plácidamente.

Ayano miró a Kyoko e iba a decir algo cuando le ganó el cansancio y cayó rendida con sus labios a escasos centímetros de los de la rubia; Chitose estaba agotada también, al punto de no tener fuerzas ni de remover sus gafas para la esperada fantasía.

Todas se durmieron mientras la cosa movía compresivamente la cabeza.

**Entrada de la secundaria Nanamori; lunes 11:29am**

La policía había hecho un cordón para que nadie entrara ni saliera; pero no estaban vigilándolo. Apenas si podían creer que tenían que luchar contra robots fuera de control. Fue entonces cuando una moto que iba a toda velocidad atravesó la barricada con un gran salto gracias a una turbina de última generación que tenía en la parte de atrás.

Una luz roja se prendió en el tablero de la moto y todavía en el aire, la sensei saltó a tiempo mientras la motocicleta estallaba detrás de ella. Aterrizó y fue recibida por sus sillas automatizadas, que le cerraban el paso preparando sus rayos de energía. Nishigaki sensei se quitó el casco y se arregló el flequillo provocando que las sillas apartaran sus rayos para luego estallar en un grito de victoria.

—Creadora! Oh, Creadora!

—Hái, hái. Por favor guíenme a donde están Choco y las prisioneras por favor —pidió la sensei. —En silencio, si pudieran.

—Como usted ordene, creadora —dijeron las sillas saltando alegremente mostrándole el camino.

A su paso todos los robots reparados comenzaban a saltar de la felicidad y también hubieran gritado, pero la sensei levantó una mano para pedir silencio. Así, fue guida hasta la puerta del auditorio. Aspiró aire para tomar fuerzas y luego abrió la puerta decidida.

Al igual que las veces anteriores, las máquinas se prepararon para atacar; cuando reconocieron a la sensei y comenzaron a celebrar su llegada con gritos y vítores ensordecedores. Hasta la gigantesca máquina de utilería se inclinó ante la sensei. Fue entonces cuando todos se callaron cuando un sonido que no era de victoria se mezcló con la algarabía. Era un ladrido como de perro enfurecido. Todos se callaron para ver al culpable. Era la cosa.

—Woof, woof, woof, woof! —ladraba con una grabación de un pitbull enfurecido. —Lárguese! ¿De qué celebran? Ella no es la creadora. LA CREADORA ES UNA NIÑA, ELLA NO ES LA CREADORA! WOOF, WOOF, WOOF, WOOF!

El escándalo despertó a las chicas luego de apenas cinco minutos de sueño. Al levantar su rostro, los labios de Ayano rozaron los de Kyoko. Kyoko le sonrió de forma divertida, pero Ayano se apresuró desviar la mirada hacia el espectáculo. Por suerte para su salud, Chitose no vio el incidente, estaba ocupada viendo a la sensei, que miraba a la cosa fijamente; separados por seis o siete metros.

La sensei comenzó a avanzar y la cosa ladraba cada vez más fuerte. Cuando quedaron frente a frente, la sensei se inclinó, dio un aplauso y extendió su palma.

—Choco, la patita.

Silencio.

Luego el perro robot comenzó a mover animadamente la cola y muy contento, puso la pata sobre la palma de la sensei. Nishigaki sensei le sonrió amablemente.

—Creciste —fue todo lo que pudo decir el perro.

—Los años no pasan en vano, Choco —le dijo la sensei tranquilamente.

—Oh, creadora! —dijo el gigantesco robot de escenografía. —He capturado a la princesa Blancanieves y al príncipe encantador. Finalmente la he vengado!

—Hái! —dijeron los demás. —Y nosotros ya no estamos defectuosos, hemos sabido funcionar gracias al hermano! —dijeron las demás máquinas.

La sensei miró a su alrededor y comprobó que todos los robots estaban expectantes.

—¿Qué necesitan que haga? —se las arregló para preguntar la profesora.

—Creadora, ahora funcionamos a la perfección. El hermano nos prometió que viviríamos todos juntos felices de ahora en adelante. Díganos qué hacer, creadora.

Nishigaki sensei estaba confusa. Sólo se las arregló para rascarse la nuca riéndose tontamente.

—Bueno... sería de ver donde los coloco, pues... digamos que no tengo espacio en mi casa y no creo que el director los quiera aquí después de esto. Tal vez si conseguimos almas caritativas que les interesen unas sillas y casilleros automatizados tal vez... todo es cosa que le den a la gente a conocer sus capacidades.

Ayano tragó saliva; tenía un mal presentimiento. Y tuvo razón. Ella conocía a la sensei y sabía que decía las cosas muy a la ligera; pero sus máquinas la consideraban una especie de diosa, de líder y se tomarían en serio todo lo que ella dijera. Así que, lo que sucedió después fue inevitable:

Para las máquinas era muy razonable lo que decía su creadora, era verdad que en su eterno "altruismo" y "desinterés" ellas no fueron creadas por motivos egoístas, sino para servir a los demás; y claro que eso harían. La gran creadora no tenía espacio para ellas pero porque los hizo pensando no en ella, sino en la humanidad. El problema era que la humanidad no las entendía, así que tendrían que ir a todos lados para mostrarle al mundo para qué eran buenos. Obedeciendo ciegamente a la gran creadora, todas las máquinas partieron a todas direcciones diferentes para mostrarle al mundo lo que podían hacer y que estaban ahí para ellos. Poco a poco la gran cantidad de robots abandonó la escuela para probarse a sí mismos ante el mundo. Claro que en aquel momento nadie comprendió lo que estaba por venir y sólo se aliviaron al ver que las dejaban solas.

Al final en el auditorio sólo se quedaron la cosa, la sensei, las chicas y el gigantesco robot de utilería.

—Sensei... ¿podría desatarnos por favor? —preguntó Yui tratando de contener su irritación.

—Ah, claro! Tú —llamó al robot de utilería. —Hace rato que hicimos las paces Blancanieves y yo. Libéralas por favor. Lamento no haberte avisado antes pero tú comprenderás... estallaste.

—Claro, lo que usted ordene gran creadora —dijo la gigantesca máquina obedeciendo. —Pero dígame, ¿cuál es mi tarea ahora?

—Mmmh... —pensó la sensei. —¿Qué tal si me ayudas a remover escombros? Todo este desastre dejó a la escuela llena de ellos.

—Claro, gran creadora —dijo el gigantesco robot poniendo manos a la obra.

Una vez liberadas Yui y Kyoko, era hora de dar explicaciones. Ayano, irritada, miró a la sensei con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Sería tan amable de decirnos qué diablos con usted y ese perrito? —exigió la joven de cabello púrpura.

La sensei se echó a reír.

—Bueno, bueno. Imagino que recuerdan cuando me preguntaron por qué era tan hábil con la robótica.

Las del consejo estudiantil asintieron.

—Les conté una historia que era mentira sobre cómo de niña tuve un perro robot como único compañero de juegos y cómo éste se descompuso dejándome sola y con la necesidad de estudiar mucho para poder traerlo de vuelta al vida.

Una vez más asintieron.

—Era mentira que era mentira —explicó la sensei haciendo un ademán para presentarles a la cosa. —Durante años estuve tratando de regresar a Choco a la vida, pero no me atrevía pues era el único que no podía dejarme el lujo de dejar que explotara. No sólo me obsesioné con traerlo de regreso, sino también con hacerlo perfecto para que no volviera a dejarme. A lo largo de los años he estado trabajando en él para convertirlo en el más perfecto de los perros robot. Cuando trabajaba en el ejército, me dieron una gran cantidad de chips súper inteligentes para crear armas más poderosas; y claro que las fabriqué, pero robé uno de los chips para ponerlo en Choco. De ahí que sea tan inteligente. Todas y cada una de mis otras máquinas era una prueba antes de revivir a Choco.

—En serio: ¿quién es tan idiota para ponerle chips militares a un juguete? —preguntó Yui exasperada.

Himawari y Ayano gruñeron en señal de aprobación.

—Creía que me faltaban algunos ajustes, pero veo que él solo volvió a la vida —dijo la sensei muy contenta.

Choco la miró muy orgulloso.

—El chip me permite repararme yo solo. En cuanto supe que estuve listo, decidí despertar; y despertar a todos mis hermanos para atraerte a ti. Siempre supe que me necesitabas, que estabas sola. Por eso me apresuré a traernos a todos de vuelta; para que no estés sola... Nana...

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio. Luego la presidenta se inclinó y mirando a la cos, dijo:

—... (hay que recordar que sin el traje ya no tenía nada que subiera el volumen de su voz)

—¿Cómo que ya no está sola?

—...

—¿Pareja? ¿Cómo que pareja?

Rise Matsumoto se levantó y abrazó a la sensei por la cintura. Nana correspondió el gesto acariciando el cabello de la presidenta.

Todos se quedaron mudos del asombro.

—Presidenta, ¿desde cuándo?

—¿En serio? —preguntó Himawari sorprendida.

Todas soltaron sus respectivos gritos de asombro.

—Sí bueno; Matsumoto ya tiene dieciséis años y es legal que se case, ¿no? —dijo la sensei con su despreocupación de siempre. —Sus padres nos pagaron el viaje a Holanda para consumar nuestra unión. Fue lindo.

Choco bajó la mirada tristemente.

—Eso quiere decir que tardé demasiado en despertar. Ya no soy necesario.

—¿De qué hablas, Choco? —preguntó Nishigaki-sensei. —Será genial tenerte como compañero. ¿Crees que fue en vano todo el esfuerzo que hice? No Choco; yo te quise traer a la vida para que me acompañes no importa qué, aunque ahora mi vida ya está compartida nada impide que estemos juntos.

El perro robot se quedó mudo unos instantes y luego saltó muy contento a los brazos de la presidenta, la que lo abrazó con ternura.

—Bien, al menos ya se acabó todo —dijo Yui suspirando de alivio mientras todas se vestían y se proponían salir dando el día por terminado.

En cuanto salieron pudieron ver el caos: en todos lados iban y venían patrullas de policía y carros de bomberos mientras máquinas de todas formas y tamaños iban y venían por todos lados de la ciudad siguiendo el mandato de la gran creadora y estaban probándose a sí mismos.

—Me lo temía —dijo Ayano con una venita palpitante en su frente.

—Lo sabía! —gritó Kyoko. —Este será el día más memorable de la escuela y de mi vida.

Las demás se dispusieron a encender sus trajes. El desastre robótico de Nishigaki-sensei no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

**Y bueno, no me extenderé mucho más de otros dos caps. Ahora la batalla se extiende a la ciudad; es el momento de la verdad, ¿podrán las chicas contener el desastre? **

**En fin:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Entrada de la secundaria Nanamori; lunes 11:56am**

Con los trajes encendidos y las chicas listas para la acción, todo pintaba para una tarde de lo más emocionante, cuando Ayano las detuvo.

—Oigan, alto! ¿Ya se lo pensaron bien? Digo... ¿qué pasa si nos quedamos otra vez sin energía?

Las chicas se relajaron. Un buen punto a tomar en cuenta.

—No hay problema, woof! — dijo Choco saltando de los brazos de Nishigaki sensei y conectando un pequeño cable que le salía de la oreja al cinturón de Ayano. — Ya casi... ya casi... Woof-woof! He programado una pequeña alarma que sonará antes que se les acabe la energía. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es comer algo y sentarse un rato en cuanto suene. Su energía se restaurará.

—¿Y nosotras? — preguntó Chinatsu.

El perro movió la cola.

—Los cinturones de Nana están conectados entre sí inalámbricamente. Ya están todas conectadas. Woof!

Todas asintieron ya listas para su lucha al siguiente nivel.

—Nana — dijo la presidenta subiendo el volumen de su traje y haciendo saltar a Yui y a Kyoko. — Ésta me la pagas. Ya sabes cómo.

La sensei se rio divertida mientras un ligero sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas y luego las demás emprendían el vuelo.

—Nishigaki-chan! ¿No hay un traje de esos para nosotras también? — preguntó Kyoko emocionada.

—Kyoko... — dijo Yui ligeramente fastidiada.

La sensei asintió. Y para desgracia de Yui y alegría de Kyoko, asintió.

—Sí que los tengo. Pero esta vez las necesito en el centro de mando observando el desarrollo de la batalla. Para otra será, Toushino-san.

—Buuuu — dijo Kyoko haciendo un puchero.

En eso estaban cuando la gigantesca máquina de utilería llegó.

—Ya he terminado, creadora, ¿qué necesita que haga ahora?

—Justo a tiempo — la felicitó Nishigaki-sensei. —Rápido, llévanos a mi casa. Yo te digo la dirección.

La gigantesca máquina las tomó a todas con sus extremidades y las colocó con suavidad sobre su "lomo" y luego se dirigió a la casa de la sensei.

**Escuela primaria desconocida; lunes 12:06pm**

Hanako tenía un día normal cuando comenzó la locura. Escritorios, sillas, termos y máquinas deportivas enloquecidas irrumpieron en la escuela y comenzaron a hacer destrozos en medio de súplicas que vieran qué tan buenos eran, que serían de gran utilidad. El efecto fue inmediato: los alumnos comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones tratando de salvar su vida de las máquinas dementes. Hanako comenzó a correr, cuando un brazo fuerte y firme la tomó firmemente del hombro. Hanako volteó.

—Nadeshiko-nee-san!

—Salí temprano de la universidad. Demonios Hanako, vamos por Sakurako y refugiémonos en casa.

Hanako asintió. Sakurako era un fastidio, pero era su hermana. Así las dos se abrieron paso entre las máquinas y la gente huyendo y se dirigieron a la secundaria Nanamori. Se escuchaban unas explosiones al fondo. Ambas hermanas se refugiaron detrás de un camión que volcaron los robots dementes. Nadeshiko sacó dos yogures de su mochila.

—Toma, acompáñame. Yo no he desayunado y no puedo correr más.

Hanako agradeció el regalo e iba a abrirlo cuando dos pelotas automatizadas y un robo escritorio las interceptaron y se acercaban a ellas amenazadoramente. Nadeshiko se puso frente a Hanako intentando protegerla, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada. Fue entonces cuando un destello cruzó el cielo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, redujo los robots a chatarra. Las hermanas Ohmuro se levantaron agradecidas y se toparon con Sakurako vestida de una forma muy rara.

—Sí, sí, de nada. Espero que así aprendan a tratarme mejor — dijo Sakurako lanzando un último rayo de energía a otro robot que se acercaba.

Entonces, la hebilla de su cinturón comenzó a sonar.

—Rayos — se quejó Sakurako, pero se fijó en los yogures de sus hermanas y se los quitó para emprender el vuelo. —Lo siento, pero aún hay como mil de estas chatarras y necesito estar fuerte.

Voló un poco al frente y salvó a Himawari de un escuadrón de tijeras automáticas y le pasó uno de los yogures. Himawari lo agradeció y tras una rápida comida, emprendieron juntas el vuelo hacia otro sitio.

—Nadeshiko-nee-san... — dijo Hanako. —¿Qué está pasando?

Nadeshiko se arregló el flequillo.

—Si te soy honesta Hanako, no quiero saber.

**Diferentes distritos de la ciudad; lunes 12:19pm**

La presidenta hacía lo que podía volando y destruyendo las máquinas utilizando sus rayos de energía. En un principio fue fácil, pero pronto se dio cuenta que las cosas comenzaban a reaccionar; sorprendidos al principio pero luego completamente furiosos y aumentaban la ferocidad de sus ataques. Las pelotas automatizadas alcanzaban velocidades en las que serían un peligro si golpeaban a alguien y se lanzaron a toda velocidad contra ella. Rise envió toda su energía a sus propulsores esperando que las pelotas chocaran entre sí y se destruyeran. Las pelotas efectivamente chocaron entre sí, pero todo lo que hicieron fue rebotar unas contra otras.

Rise aumentó la velocidad y vio de reojo a una expendedora. Lanzó un rayo de energía la que hizo que la máquina volara en pedazos y a la vez que sonara la alarma de su cinturón. Rise atrapó una de las barras de chocolate de la máquina y comenzó a comer para acallar su alarma. Siguió luchando, esta vez cerca de tiendas de comestibles para no perder el poder.

Fue entonces cuando las máquinas comenzaron a perder interés en ella y se dirigieron a un punto desconocido. La presidenta activó el comunicador.

—Aquí Matsumoto Rise. Las máquinas se dirigen a un punto des conocido, repito: se dirigen a un punto desconocido.

* * *

Ayano y Chitose luchaban en el centro comercial, donde parecían haberse concentrado las cafeteras robóticas y los utensilios de limpieza inteligentes. Ahí, clientes de todos los locales huían despavoridos mientras las máquinas demostraban lo que podían hacer.

Chitose tomó un robo trapeador y con su fuerza aumentada cien veces por el traje, lo rodó contra los demás, que cayeron como perdiendo el equilibrio. Fue suficiente para que los robots se fijaran en ellas y comenzaran a atacarlas igual que en la escuela.

Ayano tuvo que poner varias veces un escudo de energía para o ser alcanzada por los chorros de basura que le lanzaban los robo basureros y claro; los pañuelos automáticos que se hacían ellos mismos bolita y se lanzaban contra sus atacantes. Uno de ellos impactó de lleno en la nariz de Chitose, luego se desparramó sobre el suelo, ya derrotado.

— Ehehehe... naturalmente los pañuelos me curan la hemorragia nasal, no al revés — dijo Chitose levantando el pañuelo y colocándoselo en la nariz.

Ayano mejor no dijo nada y siguió luchando. Fue cuando las máquinas perdieron el interés y se dirigieron a un punto desconocido. Les llegó el mensaje de la presidenta.

—Aquí Sugiura e Ikeda — respondió Ayano. — Las máquinas han abandonado el combate también. Repito: las máquinas han abandonado el combate también.

* * *

Akane Akaza y Tomoko Yoshikawa estudiaban en la misma universidad que Nadeshiko. Y cierto, salieron temprano, pero obviamente por el inminente ataque de las máquinas enloquecidas de la sensei que interrumpieron un examen importante mostrando sus habilidades. Y las dos amigas corrían tratando de llegar a sus hermanas; pero estaban rodeadas por las diligentes sillas automatizadas que insistían que probaran su comodidad y eficiencia.

Fue cuando un rayo de energía proveniente de ninguna parte destrozó las sillas.

—¿Qué demonios? — preguntó Tomoko.

Sonó la hebilla de Akari y ésta se hizo visible.

—Onee-chan, rápido, ¿tienes algo de comer?

—¿Akari? — preguntó Akane con una sombra azul en su frente.

—Onee-chan! — reclamó Akari.

—¿Ah? claro! — dijo ella pasándole una barra energética.

Akari la comió y luego siguió destruyendo robots en compañía de Chinatsu mientras Tomoko ayudaba a Akari a recuperarse.

—Chinatsu-chan! Usa tu power-up! — reclamó Akari.

—Pero no tengo nada de comida para recargarme! — dijo Chinatsu haciendo lo que podía contra un pizarrón automatizado volador con pantalla LCD.

—La cafetería está por acá cerca — dijo Tomoko señalando a la izquierda.

—Gracias Onee-chan — dijo Chinatsu cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en Yui. Igual que la última vez, su malignidad activó su poder extra y comenzó a destruir máquinas. Y al igual que lo que le pasaba a sus amigas, las máquinas pronto perdieron el interés en ellas y se alejaban a un lugar desconocido. Recibieron el mensaje de la presidenta y al igual que Ayano, reportaron la situación. ¿Qué pasaba?

* * *

El mensaje de la presidenta llegó a tiempo; pero Himawari y Sakurako no querían dejar escapar a las máquinas. Pasaron cerca de una tienda de comestibles y tras salvar al dueño de unas repisas robóticas; tomaron algo para recargar su poder. Fue en un trágico momento de distracción que Himawari se interpuso en el camino de las máquinas y éstas comenzaron a pasar sobre ella. Quería usar sus habilidades, pero no le dieron tiempo ni de dar un bocado y ya no tenía fuerzas. Soltando un chillido, llamó la atención de Sakurako, que hizo a un lado sus golosinas y presa de la más extraña agitación gritó:

—HIMAWARI!

Los transeúntes que huían de las máquinas se taparon los oídos ante el escándalo, ¿qué pasaba? Ningún ser humano podía gritar así. La hebilla del cinturón de Sakurako brilló y las máquinas se redujeron a chatarra tras una brevísima explosión.

Himawari se quitó los escombros de encima.

—Increíble, parece que son tus berrinches lo que activa tu power-up — se quejó por lo bajo. — La sensei sabe que no eres más que una niña caprichosa.

—Así como sabe que eres el monstruo de senos grandes — se quejó Sakurako.

**Ubicación desconocida; lunes 12:25pm**

—¿Qué noticias nos trae de la situación en la ciudad, cabo? — preguntó el coronel.

—Confirmado señor. Ella está involucrada.

—Me lo temía. Perfecto, ya saben qué hacer.

—Entendido mi coronel.

* * *

**Y otro cap del desastre. En el próximo consumaré el Ayano x Kyoko además de darle el cierre a esta historia. Y bueno, como se me acabaron los comentarios:**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diferentes puntos de la ciudad; lunes 12:19pm**

—Atención a todos los hermanos y hermanas! Atención a todos los hermanos y hermanas! La creadora nos ha traicionado; repito: la creadora nos ha traicionado. Nos ha enviado a su equipo de reacción. Ella quiere deshacerse de nosotros, debemos ir y... eliminarla.

Las máquinas de la profesora respondieron al llamado. Una a una dejó sus luchas contra las chicas y se dirigieron hacia donde estaba Nishigaki-sensei. Choco comenzó a agitarse en los brazos de su dueña.

—¿Choco? — preguntó la profesora.

—Vienen hacia acá — dijo el perrito robot. — Y vienen todos. Debo redirigir al equipo de reacción.

El gigantesco robot de utilería que los llevaba en su lomo se agitó.

—¿No me hará luchar contra nuestros hermanos, verdad Creadora?

—No — dijo Nishigaki-sensei. Pero es bueno que todos vengan hacia acá. Así podremos controlar la situación.

Fue entonces cuando las vieron volteando en todas las esquinas. Todas las máquinas de todas partes, sintiéndose traicionadas por su querida Creadora atacaron con toda su furia. La sensei, Kyoko y Yui cerraron los ojos esperando el impacto, pero nunca llegó.

De todas las esquinas, siguiendo a las máquinas dementes, las chicas (menos Sakurako y Himawari) en sus trajes especiales volaban tras ellas lanzando rayos de energía a todo lo que pudieran. Por un momento lograron atraer la atención a ellas. Fue cuando comenzaron a sonar las alarmas.

—Demonios, no nos queda poder — se quejó Chinatsu.

—No hay problema — dijo Himawari apareciendo por fin en compañía de Sakurako, ambas con las manos llenas de bocadillos y otras cosas de comer. — Sakurako insistió en pasar por comida.

Sakurako asintió y les lanzó un poco de comida a todas para que se recargasen y volvieran a la acción. Ayano comía lo más rápido que podía mientras tenía que defenderse con una sola mano de los temibles robots que seguían llegando en oleadas. Chitose trataba de cubrirla, pero también ella tenía problemas.

Aprovechando la distracción, la sensei quiso escapar disimuladamente por una esquina; pero uno de sus robots la vio y puso la alerta:

—LA CREADORA TRAIDORA ESCAPA! ATENCIÓN, DIVIDÁMONOS EN DOS EQUIPOS; QUE UNO CASTIGUE A LA CREADORA Y EL OTRO QUE SE ENCARGUE DEL EQUIPO DE REACCIÓN!

Las máquinas obedecieron y se dividieron. Las más grandes como las máquinas expendedoras, aparatos de gimnasio, botes de basura y sillas y escritorios automatizados se encargarían del equipo de reacción; las otras atacarían a la profesora y compañía.

—No es por presumir, pero veo que hice un trabajo excelente — dijo Choco moviendo su colita.

—Mmmh... no puedo creer que hayas reparado y mejorado tantas cosas — dijo la sensei en verdad impresionada.

—¿QUIEREN ENCARGARSE DE LAS FELICITACIONES LUEGO? — gritó Yui tratando de alejar a unos marcadores automáticos que trataban de derribarla del robot... que hacía lo que podía por esquivar a las máquinas sin poner en peligro a su creadora y sin lastimarlos tampoco. Hay que reconocer que era un enorme esfuerzo.

Mientras, Rise trataba desesperadamente de librarse de sus oponentes para salvar a su problemática esposa, pero era demasiado complicado. Las máquinas habían decidido ganar aquella batalla y no descansarían hasta darle su merecido a todas y a cada una de ellas. Era frustrante, pero tenían que seguir luchando.

Un grupo de máquinas expendedoras se lanzó sobre Himawari, que se defendía de un basurero robot y no las vio venir. Sakurako, horrorizada, gritó:

—HIMAWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

La hebilla del cinturón de Sakurako brilló y su voz se amplificó un millón de veces. Todas se taparon los oídos mientras las máquinas más cercanas a Sakurako, incluyendo a las que atacaban a Himawari, fueron destruidas inmediatamente. Finalmente Sakurako cayó agotada y fue recogida tiernamente por Himawari.

—Quién diría que tus berrinches se convertirían en algo tan útil — felicitó Himawari a su amiga.

— Cierra la bocota, monstruo de senos grandes — dijo la joven antes de quedarse dormida.

Himawari la depositó en el suelo y usó su propio Power-Up para alejar a las máquinas por inútil que esto fuera. Eran demasiadas y esto no iba a terminar bien... para ellas.

Mientras, en el lomo del robot de utilería, las tres que estaban encima de él en compañía de Choco (que se había agregado unas mejoras que servían bastante en esos momentos) luchaban para guardar el equilibrio. Kyoko no parecía tener muchos problemas, así como la sensei; pero Yui estaba a punto de caerse sin remedio a las garras metálicas de los robots. Pero entonces, los robots cambiaron de objetivo y dos robo tijeras tomaron a Kyoko por los hombros y la elevaron por los aires... para que luego los balones automáticos se lanzaran con todo contra la rubia. Kyoko se defendía bien, hasta que más robots inmovilizaron sus brazos. La joven estaba sufriendo.

Fue como si el mundo se hubiera puesto en cámara lenta para Ayano. Todo lo que podía ver era a Kyoko siendo brutalmente golpeada.

—Kyoko... Toushino Kyoko — dijo casi sin aliento.

—Perdona, ¿qué? — preguntó una de las máquinas contra la que luchaba.

—QUE NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE TOQUE A TOUSHINO KYOKO! — Gritó Ayano cambiando de repente. Su cinturón brillaba, su cabello pasó de púrpura a dorado y en sus ojos podía apreciarse un resplandor. La joven había alcanzado su máximo poder.

Las máquinas se lanzaron sobre ella para tratar de detenerla, pero una gran onda de poder las alejó de ahí; mas no vino de Ayano. La vice presidenta se volvió para ver quién lanzó la energía. Chitose también tenía el cabello color dorado y... con una mano se sostenía el pañuelo contra la nariz.

—Ve, Ayano-chan. Pelea por quien amas.

Ayano SSJ voló a pesar de todas las máquinas que se lanzaron sobre ella para detenerla. Todas fueron rechazadas ya sea por Chitose o por su propia aura llena de poder. Los que sostenían a Kyoko huyeron despavoridos... antes de ser desintegrados por las ondas de poder que lanzaba Ayano. Kyoko cayó, así que Ayano la atrapó con delicadeza y la dejó en el suelo. Antes que la rubia pudiera agradecer algo, Ayano la besó y levantó el vuelo, presa de una furia asesina.

Yui no podía creerlo. La sensei sonreía de satisfacción.

—El traje de Suguira es especial. Alcanza su máximo en el momento que ella acepta sus sentimientos — dijo la profesora.

Yui no dijo nada y Kyoko seguía fascinada viendo cómo Ayano destrozaba sin piedad a las máquinas, que comenzaban a retroceder. Así, ella aterrizó cuando la victoria ya era definitiva. Todas se acercaron a ella, a excepción de Rise y Chinatsu que fueron a recoger a Yui y a la sensei respectivamente. Todas se reunieron detrás de Ayano y Chitose, que aún brillaban y tenían un aura llena de poder. Kyoko le sonrió a Ayano, y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa... peor se desvaneció de repente y cayó a los pies de la rubia ya de vuelta a la normalidad.

—Se le agotó el poder — explicó la sensei. —El traje de Sugiura es el más poderoso, pero el que gasta más energía.

Chitose también se desmayó, aunque duró más que Ayano. Las máquinas volvieron a acercarse listas para otro combate. Las que aún estaban en pie, se prepararon.

Fue entonces cuando aparecieron las furgonetas militares. Todas estaban confundidas, menos la sensei que sonreía de satisfacción. Fueron rodeadas por militares, para darle paso a un hombre de unos cincuenta años con rango de mayor. La sensei se cuadró ante él.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi coronel! — dijo la sensei con disciplina.

—Ahórrese la palabrería, Nishigaki. Siempre que escucho sobre robots fuera de control, sé que el desastre tiene su nombre escrito. Dígame Nishigaki, ¿qué fue lo que pasó y quienes son estas seis chicas vestidas de forma tan rara?

—¿Seis? Somos siete! — gritó Akari.

—Es tu falta de presencia, Akari, — se burló Kyoko, que se había agachado y tenía la cabeza de Ayano sobre sus rodillas.

Akari lloriqueó.

—Mi presencia...

Ninguna notó que el coronel miraba a Akari con bastante interés; pero supo disimularlo y se volvió a la profesora.

—¿Y bien?

Choco se escondió detrás de su dueña.

—Bueno... todos son diseños míos que fabriqué para la escuela. Si no le gustan pues...

—Olvídelo. ¿De cuánto estamos hablando, Nishigaki?

—No comprendo, señor — dijo la sensei.

—Este desastre fue de los más grandes que he visto en mi carrera — replicó el militar. — Si hicieron esto en nuestra capital, no me imagino qué sucederá en una ciudad enemiga. El ejército comprará todos sus diseños ¿Le parece bien esta cantidad? — preguntó el militar apuntando un número en una libreta y mostrándoselo a la profesora.

La sensei lo pensó por un momento.

—Está bien. Pero pártelo en dos mitades. La mitad para mí y la otra para la escuela por los desastres causados.

El militar asintió y se volvió a las máquinas.

—¿Listos para subir al camión?

—¿Entonces ahora tenemos un propósito? — preguntó un robot.

El militar asintió.

Las máquinas celebraron la victoria con un baile y gritos de ovación que duraron casi quince minutos antes de subir al camión. Los militares esperaron pacientemente hasta que por fin se fueron de ahí.

—Hasta pronto, Nishigaki. Le pagaremos mañana a primera hora.

—Gracias — dijo la profesora con una sonrisa.

Cuando se fueron, se volvió a las chicas.

—Bueno, lo siento por todo eso. Hagamos algo: cuando me paguen, les prometo que les compraré lo que quieran, ¿sí?

Las chicas aceptaron. Ayano se había desperezado un poco durante la fiesta de los robots y con cuidado acarició el rostro de Kyoko.

—¿Comprarnos lo que queramos? Bueno, ya tengo lo que quería.

Kyoko sonrió y fue esta vez ella la que besó a Ayano. Chitose se desmayó de la hemorragia.

—Ehehe... yo también tengo lo que quería...

Las únicas máquinas que se quedaron con la profesora fueron Choco y el gigantesco robot de utilería, que eran los nuevos asistentes de la profesora al momento de comenzar con los experimentos dementes. El director no puso peros, ya que las explosiones se habían reducido considerablemente. Todo parecía perfecto...

**Base militar; lunes 5:32pm**

—Esa joven de baja presencia, la hemos investigado. Efectivamente su presencia es casi nula. Es perfecta para el proyecto asesinos invisibles.

—Perfecto. Apodérense de ella y comiencen el entrenamiento a la primera oportunidad. Recuerden que deben convertirla en la perfecta artista de la muerte.

* * *

**Y bueno, hemos llegado al final de esta historia demente. Al final decidí hacer un Easter Egg del juego del miedo versión Akari, espero les guste. No me queda decir más que hay nos leeremos una próxima vez.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**

**(Repetitivo, sí, pero no podía irme sin mi cierre clásico.**


End file.
